Midgar
Midgar is the capital of the Independent Republic of Directus as well as the Directian Empire and the largest city in the known world with a population of approximately 220,000. It is a global center of diplomacy, science, arts, and finance, as well as the site Osean Federation Headquarters. Midgar is governed by the Warden of Crescere, a position reserved for the Emperor of Directus, or, in his abescence, an appointed stand in. Midgar is nestled between two tributaries of the River Crescere and is just south of Mount Volysia. Its location on the river Crescere gives it access to trade throughout the Bay of Belfast as well as strong protection. History 'Early History' Midgar arose as an early trade state rivaling its southern neighbor city-state Solstice. During this time historical evidence points to Midgar having a different name, Directus or Dilectus depending on interpretation. Midgar was soon swallowed by the rising Soleilian Empire and incorporated into it as an important trade state and a last line of defense for the capital city of Solstice. Under Soleilian rule the city flourished and grew to one of Osea 's largest cities. After Soleil's catastrophic collapse the city was, for a time, independent, until, in around 1860 the city fell under Yuktobanian rule, and was renamed Midgar. Under Yuktobania rule Midgar was large autonomous and remained relatively undisturbed until the 21st century. Aperture Rebellion Midgar was relatively unaffected by the bloodshed of the Aperture Rebellions until, in 2019, a young Midgarian politician by the name of Kith Kannan wrote the Articles of Self Determination and demanded that Yuktobania , which was now stretched thin dealing with multiple revolts, release Midgar from its control and allow to to become an independent state. In return he promised to prevent any unnecesary bloodshed and ensure the new state remained an ally of Yuktobania. Yuktobania accepted and Midgar became the capital of the Independent Republic of Directus, named after the ancestral name of the city. From here Midgar grew in importance throughout the 21st century. 'Fourth Era' After the Osean Continental War propelled Directus to the status of superpower Midgar only grew in importance. In 2058 a convention to end the bloody Osean Continental War was held in Midgar and with the signing of the Treaty of Midgar Midgar became the center of the Osean League. Later, in 2060, Midgar became the host of the Osean Federation Headquarters, making it in effect the capital of Osea. Throughout the War of the West Midgar played an important role as a diplomatic center and as a city from which to coordinate the war against Samarkand. At the war's close in 2078 Midgar had a population of approximately 90,000. Geography Midgar is situated on a river island formed from the bisection of the river Crescere allowing Midgar to boast great military protection as well as trade access throughout the Bay of Belfast. To the North of Midgar lies Mount Volysia, a dormant volcano. Name Midgar's modern name has it's origin in ancient yuk, originally Midgar-Roarialis from the words mid (between) gar (city)and roarialis (rivers) or city between the rivers. Before the city was renamed Midgar by the Yuktobanian Empire it was called Directus (or Dilectus according to some sources.) Demographic Most of the population (as of 2080) is Directian, with large Aurelia and Erusian populations as well. Coat of Arms The Midgar coat of arms depicts the Imperial Phoenix as well as the key to the city. Religion Midgar is an extremely Soleilian city due to its historical ties to Solstice and the Soleilian empire as well its proximity. Almost all residents of Midgar claim to be Soleilian. Additionally Midgar is home to the famous Temple of the Divines, the largest temple in the world. Economy Midgar maintains a large trade network with cities both near and far, especially in southern Directus. Solstice is Midgar's largest trade partner, and from Solstice goods are shipped throughout Osea. The city also has an important and old finance sector, with private banking being one of Midgar key economic sectors. Banks in Midgar are often backed by the Directian Bankers Guild, ensuring their trustworthiness. Volysian Steel is also an important export of Midgar, though produced in very limited quantities. Notable Locations The Imperial Palace The Imperial Palace is the seat of the Imperial Directian Government as well as the residence of the Emperor and the royal family. Among other things it is the meeting place of the High Council. The palace was originally built by Sarcian Solethinian as the Dawn Tower, a name it is still occasionally referred to as, and was the principal structure of Soleil's north fortifications that would later become Midgar. The Temple of the Divines The Temple of the Divines is a large Temple devoted to the Divines, and Nirentosh and Sol in particular. The Citadel of Nations The Citadel of Nations, built between 2059 and 2061 originally to serve as the headquarters of the Osean League, is the current headquarters of the Osean Federation. Councilor's of the Osean Federation and foreign dignitaries regularly meet here to discuss matters of international and indeed intercontinental concern. The River Gate The River Gate is Midgar's southern gate, giving on the river as the name implies. It connects the city proper to the Undercity and Southharbor. The Emperor's Way The Emperor's Way, also known as the old way, was the cities original gate (roughly speaking) and gives east across the river to the road of the same name. The Sarcian Gate The Sarcian Gate is the more recent gate that crosses the river to the west. The undercity The Undercity, located just south of Midgar after the River Gate, are the city slums. Unlike the rest of the city the undercity does not have proper plumbing, a fact that is exacerbated by it being the location of the cities sewage discharge. The Undercity has a reputation for high criminal activity. Southharbor Southharbor is Midgar's principal port from which goods are shipped down the River Crescere, primarily to Solstice from where they are shipped throughout Osea. Category:city Category:capital Category:Directus Category:Osea Category:Port Category:Locations